Born to be Loved
by Pumpkin Patchworkers
Summary: What happens when forty people decide to write an epic birthday story for their favorite pumpkin? This one-of-a-kind, drabblish, one-shot. Would Edward really go so low as to use his one-year-old niece to score a date with the beautiful brunette he met at the grocery store? Why yes, yes he would!


**SURPRISE!**

**Happy (early) Birthday, bornonhalloween! This is what you get for going out of town on your birthday! A few of us got together and decided to write you something totally epic for your birthday... We hope you enjoy! The author of each chapter is listed next to the chapter number! Hope your birthday is as fabulous as you! **

* * *

**Chapter 1 – shell**

"What the hell did high fructose corn syrup ever do to anyone?" Edward mumbled as he studied the display of fruit snacks in front of him. He was pretty sure it didn't really matter. Corn was a vegetable; it couldn't be that bad for you. Peering over into the cart at the wide-eyed one-year-old little person staring back at him, Edward stuck his tongue out at her and grabbed the box promising the fruit snacks within were made of one hundred percent fruit juice and absolutely no high fructose corn syrup. "Don't get mad at me when they aren't shaped like little princesses."

**Chapter 2 – shell**

Edward threw the box in the cart and leaned down to kiss the tip of his niece's nose. "You wouldn't get mad at your Uncle Edward, would you, baby girl? I promise the next time your daddy leaves you with me, I'm stuffing you full of princess-shaped high fructose corn syrup."

"Dude," Emmett's voice boomed behind him, "it's no wonder you're single. Stop talking to yourself in the middle of the grocery store."

"Fuu-dge you, Emmett. I'm talking to Nessie. Besides, it's her first sleepover with me. I want her to be excited."

"You do know she gets excited over fart noises, right?"

**Chapter 3 - shell**

"You're just jealous she looks more like me than you." Edward tucked one of Nessie's wild strands of red hair behind her ear, only to watch it pop back out again. "Good thing, too, isn't it?" he whispered conspiratorially to her.

"Fuck you," Emmett replied with absolutely zero heat in his voice. "Finish picking out her food while I go grab some extra diapers. Rose is going to kill me if we're late."

Emmett was a nervous wreck at the thought of leaving Nessie overnight and had shown up early to take Edward to the store. It would've been endearing if it weren't so damn annoying.

**Chapter 4 - shell**

Edward rounded the corner and started up the cracker aisle, determined to put the same amount of effort into selecting the best cheese cracker for Nessie as he had for the fruit snacks. He crouched down to study the Goldfish, wondering why he was even looking at the rainbow-colored ones when he knew the ones made with whole wheat would end up in his basket, when Nessie finally decided she'd had enough of sitting in the cart. In a matter of seconds, she went from being a quiet, cute-as-a-button baby to a screaming, red-in-the-face toddler throwing a temper tantrum.

**Chapter 5 - shell**

"No! No, no, no," Edward mumbled, fumbling with the buckle holding her in the seat. "We agreed we were going to have a good day, so your daddy would let you come back. Please do not throw a fit here!"

Nessie was having none of it, though. Her tiny fists landed in Edward's hair, pulling hard, and she tried to her best to bat his hands away as he struggled to unclasp her belt. "I'm trying to help you!" he all but shouted at her, wishing he could sink into the ground to get away from the judgmental glares of other shoppers.

**Chapter 6 - shell**

He finally unhooked her strap and immediately tried to pick her up, but her shoe was stuck in the stupid leg hole, increasing her wails tenfold as Edward tugged at her chubby leg.

"Please, baby girl. Please stop crying! I'm doing my best. I promise!" Edward pleaded.

"Can I help?"

The voice behind Edward startled him so much he jumped, making his niece cry even more, but when the stranger quickly freed Nessie's foot so Edward could hold her properly, he would've sworn she was an angel sent straight from Heaven.

And that was before he even got his first look at her.

**Chapter 7 - IA**

"Can I help?" Bella heard herself ask. She internally rolled her eyes at herself. Here she was, grocery shopping—something she hated—on the worst day of her week, and she couldn't mind her own business and finish her shopping quickly. No, she just had to play the Good Samaritan.

She had never been able to help herself. When she heard a baby cry, she had to check that everything was all right. She had been on the receiving end of many a dark glare from annoyed parents in the past, but this time, the poor guy looked so grateful.

"Please say you're free tonight."

**Chapter 8 – Chayasara**

Bella looked up at the face attached to the panicked voice and tried to hide her surprise. He looked awfully young to be a father and awfully inept to be a parent. That didn't stop her, however, from appraising his appearance. Whoa! Bella was sure that her open mouth and wide eyes weren't her most attractive look.

"I'm not free," she responded, "but I am reasonable." She looked down, embarrassed by her feeble attempt at humor. Hesitating, she glanced back up at him, relieved to see him smiling back at her.

**Chapter 9 - KarenEC**

"Reasonable, huh?" The guy raised his voice slightly to be heard over his baby's babbling. "Well, call me jealous—I'm just going for sane right now!"

"Sounds like you had a rough day." Bella smiled sympathetically at him before grinning widely at the child in his arms. The little girl let out a peal of laughter, grabbing at Bella with one chubby fist.

Bella chuckled. "Now why would a pretty girl like you give your daddy a hard time?" She aimed a broad wink in the father's direction.

"Daddy? Oh!" the guy almost squeaked, his eyes growing wide with surprise.

**Chapter 10 - Jayme**

"Oh, no. No, you have the wrong idea!" Edward choked while trying to keep his voice from climbing any higher. Did he look like a responsible parent, he wondered, or could she tell that he was in completely over his head?

Suddenly, terror struck him. ROSALIE. If she ever found out that he asked a stranger, albeit a beautiful one, to help him with Nessie, she'd have his balls on a platter, and he'd never get another chance at an overnight visit. He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to wipe out the horrifying image of being brutally attacked.

**Chapter 11 - Mina Rivera**

The little girl was still whimpering; the man looked frozen in fear, and Bella was confused.

"You're not her daddy?"

"No, I am."

Bella turned around to find a mountain of a man standing right behind her. She almost felt intimidated, but the gentleness and mischief on the man's face appeased her.

"Edward, what the hell are you doing to my poor princess?"

Edward finally snapped out of his thoughts and released his niece from the straps, handing her over to Emmett.

Surprisingly, the little girl quieted down and snuggled into the crook of her father's neck, clearly very content.

**Chapter 12 - Mina Rivera**

Bella watched the scene, and she suddenly realized what was happening, and her embarrassment stained her cheeks red.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry. I didn't know!"

"Didn't know what?" asked Edward, confused by the woman's sudden outburst.

Bella palmed her forehead. "I should have known! I'm so sorry. I can clearly see you two are together. You three make a wonderful family."

Emmett and Edward looked at each other, horror written all over their faces, and then turned back to Bella.

"HELL, NO!" they both yelled at the same time, scaring the baby and making her cry all over again.

**Chapter 13 - Yummy**

"Shh, shh, shh." Emmett softly attempted to calm the baby, stepping away from his half-bewildered, half-disgusted brother and the adorably confused young lady standing with them.

Bella, beyond mortified, crouched down and started digging through her bag. "I really had no idea," she muttered, still rifling. "I might have a biter cookie she can nibble and suck on if she's teething."

Edward tried diligently not to think about this gorgeous girl and her generous offer of things to nibble and suck on. It would hardly be appropriate for him to reciprocate the invitation at this early stage of their relationship.

**Chapter 14 - Yummy**

"Aha!" Bella triumphantly produced a small baggie of banana-shaped cookies just as Emmett approached.

"And what did you mean by, 'Hell, no!' Edward?" Emmett snapped while buckling Nessie back into her colorful cart protector. "I'm the shit! You'd be lucky to land somebody like me, you know!"

Edward's green eyes bugged out of his head, listening to his brother's lunatic ramblings.

"Are you high, Em? We're trying to dial down the crazy here, you idiot!"

Bella's eyes ping-ponged back and forth between the brothers, trying to figure out if a camera crew would jump out announcing she was being _Punk'd_.

**Chapter 15 - Sandy**

She only had a few things when she got to the checkout line. She felt like such an idiot. First, she offered to help a stranger with his child, then found out the child wasn't his and assumed he was in a relationship with that giant guy.

Walking out to the car, pushing her measly few groceries, she spotted them again. How could she have thought the two of them were together?

"Excuse me . . . "

As Bella turned around, she saw the sexy one running towards her, holding her scarf. She must have dropped it. At least she didn't fall down.

**Chapter 16 - Sandy**

His kisses were so soft and warm, kissing her, tasting her. The feeling of his fingers pinching her nipples made a thrill of desire go through her core. She wanted his shirt off. She wanted to feel his chest. She could not get close enough. Her breathing increased a little as he hitched one of her legs over his hip. She could feel the bulge she knew was there. Grinding down a little . . .

**ping pong trilllll**

**ping pong trillll**

As her cell phone rang, Bella snapped out of her fantasy, rolling her eyes at who was interrupting her.

"Hey, Mom . . . "

**Chapter 17 – Marlea Pie**

"Hey, Mom," Bella answered as she unloaded her groceries into her trunk.

"Bella, baby? Riley is running around in nothing but his birthday suit and a Superman cape! I just cannot keep up!"

Bella let a laugh escape, and Edward tightened his hold on her scarf, thinking he wanted to know more about his beautiful grocery store savior.

Bella sighed as she loosened her hair from the makeshift bun. The sound of a sharp breath alerted her to spin around, and she tsk'd herself for stupidly forgetting that the sexy stranger was standing by her car.

"Be there soon. Tell him I love him."

Edward's heart deflated in his chest at hearing those words. Of course she had someone waiting at home for her.

**Chapter 18 – Marlea Pie**

Bella stuffed her phone into her large leather tote and leaned against her car, appraising the sight before her. He looked so sad. She didn't like it.

"Hey, sex—stranger." Bella could feel the blood rush to her face at her slip of the tongue. "Thanks for this." She motioned to her scarf as he handed it over.

"My pleasure." Edward grinned, his hands finding the bottom of his pockets. He rocked on his heels as they stared at each other, smiling goofily.

"So, I know I asked if you were free tonight . . . "

**Chapter 19 - Heather (dream)**

"Unfortunately, I think my sister-in-law would have my head if I had a stranger over while watching my niece for the first time, and I rather enjoy having my heads."

Bella giggled and blushed at his comment about having both heads.

The sound of Bella's giggle had Edward smiling widely at her. He wasn't ready to give up on his grocery store angel. He wanted to make sure that he had the chance to get to know her better.

"Could we trade numbers in case I need saving again?"

Bella stood there for a minute, trying to decide if it would be a good idea.

**Chapter 20 - Chocaholic123**

Edward watched as indecision flitted across her features. She had this cute little way of chewing the inside of her lip. Little frown lines formed a "v" between her eyebrows.

"I'm not sure . . . "

He tipped his head to the side, barely able to tear his eyes from her mouth. It was flushed with red, her lower lip slightly too big compared to the upper. He wondered what she tasted like. Then he wanted to hit himself around the head with the huge sack of diapers Emmett had bought for Nessie.

She was with somebody for God's sake.

**Chapter 21 - Chocaholic123**

He still couldn't bring himself to think this was the end. He wanted to see her again, regardless of the terms. He'd take friendship, if nothing else.

"Come on. I promise I'm not a serial killer. I'm just a man in desperate need of childcare advice."

Bella laughed. "I can recommend a few good books by Doctor Spock."

"The Vulcan?" He shook his head, wondering what the hell Leonard Nimoy knew about kids. Still, he'd take whatever help he could get.

She rolled her eyes and reached into her pocket, pulling out her cell. "I can see you need more help than a book has to offer."

**Chapter 22 - Claire Bear**

"Books can be useful," Edward countered, "but I prefer a more learning-by-doing approach. Can I get your number in case an emergency arises, and she needs saving from her idiot uncle?"

Smiling at his self-effacing description, Bella handed him her cell so he could enter his number, then quickly called him, so he in turn had hers.

"Don't be afraid to use it—in case of emergencies, I mean," spluttered Bella, her face blushing bright red.

Smirking, but not wanting to tease her, Edward asked instead, "So, do I get a name to go with your number?"

**Chapter 23 – Cara No**

Two weeks later, Edward had his thumb hovering over Bella's number on his phone, probably for the millionth time, but he wasn't gonna call her if he couldn't at least use his niece as an excuse. That would be lame. She was taken, after all.

It had gone well the first time Edward spread his uncle wings, and today he was watching Nessie again. They were at the playground now, and he had big plans to win Nessie's heart later by giving her hot chocolate with marshmallows . . . before dinner. It was pretty damn cold out, so they'd probably head home soon.

And it'd be awesome if Edward had something else to look forward to—like maybe getting to know Bella—so he decided to text her.

_Hi, Bella. We met a couple of weeks ago and exchanged numbers in case _

_I'd need advice for when I watch my niece. She won't stop screaming, so I'd really appreciate some advice. –Edward._

A fake emergency oughta get her attention, right?

**Chapter 24 – Cara No**

"Nessie, baby, don't eat the sand!" Edward hollered, earning himself a couple of glances of approval from nearby moms. "You wanna go get ice cream instead?"

Okay, approval was lost. It was nearly Halloween. Ice cream in this weather was evidently not acceptable to these women.

Edward, of all people, needed cool points. A thirty-year-old guy who ran a comic book store, lived and breathed geek, and had a tendency to giggle when drunk couldn't be picky. The few women in his past had liked him—yes, even in the bedroom—until he was guzzling tropical drinks and started giggling at random things.

"I meant hot chocolate and blankets, Ness!" he called, loud enough for the mothers to hear. "And a heating pad!"

Take that, bitches. The Force is with me.

But where the hell was Bella's response?

**Chapter 25 – Cara No**

He really has no clue, Bella mused with a grin. But damn! He pulls off clueless and actually makes it hot.

She had been passing the playground on her way home from the school where she worked when she saw Edward with his little niece. So, yeah, she had been very surprised when he texted her and said his niece was screaming. Which she wasn't. After Edward's hollering, she wasn't eating sand either.

Her mother's words about "getting back in the saddle—or on the pogo stick" buzzed through Bella, and she sighed wistfully. She really was ready to move on after Riley's father had bailed two years ago, so maybe she should get over her fears and just walk over to Edward. As her mother had also pointed out over and over, "You're twenty-eight, hon. No one will buy the cow when the milk's gone sour."

Time to confront—and tease!—Edward about this emergency.

**Chapter 26 – WardLover TwiFan**

_Give her candy. –Bella_

_I don't have any. -Edward_

_Offer her a cookie. –Bella_

_We're at the park. I don't have anything. –Edward_

_What kind of uncle has no sweets on hand? Can you ask another mom for some candy? –Bella_

_The mom here gave her kids gluten-free, fat-free, calorie-free rice cakes. Any other ideas? -Edward_

_Offer her a puppy. –Bella_

_What!? Her parents would kill me. –Edward_

Edward was beginning to wonder if this was the same woman who seemed so adept with children when he heard soft giggling coming from behind him. He nudged his glasses back up the bridge of his nose as he turned around.

**Chapter 27 - QuantumFizzx**

Nessie built extravagant turrets in the sand, content with a bellyful of sand and blissfully unaware that her general lack of a tantrum was causing her uncle embarrassment galore.

Edward would like to stick his head in that sandbox. Never had an ostrich been so envied.

"So, um," he mumble-coughed, shoving his hands practically through his pockets. "I suppose you'd like an explanation . . . " His feet shuffled.

Of all the times to encounter Bella.

Uncle Edward thought it looked like his niece might've had a close encounter. With a few meager plastic shovels and a pail, she'd made a model of Devil's Tower surrounded by a half dozen tiny Tardises… Tardice…Tardi? He made a mental note to rethink shows they'd watch during visits . . .

The air shifted, faint strains and notes on the wind. The park's antique carousel was working.

Bella smiled. "What I'd like is to go for a ride." On a saddle**.**

**Chapter 28-Abby **

"Y-you want a, a what? A . . . um, a ride? H-here? N-now?" Edward stammered.

Good Lord! Did the woman he's been having AVN-award-worthy dreams of just proposition him here in the park in front of all these women and children?

Edward considered himself open to doing anything once, but he drew the line at exhibition sex in front of these people. He was pretty sure that _that_ would get him arrested and thrown in jail!

As hot as he thought Bella Swan was, he knew he was too pretty to survive prison without someone trying to make him his bitch. His ass was strictly an exit zone only!

**Chapter 29-Abby**

Bella couldn't help but laugh at the expression on Edward's face.

"Yes, a ride on the carousel." She motioned to the structure a few yards away. "If we don't hurry, we'll end up waiting a while before we can get a turn."

Bella turned and added a swing to her step. Thank goodness she had worn her favorite pair of jeans—they made her ass look great!

Edward scrambled after her, his eyes taking in the long legs encased in dark denim and the tight ass that looked liked he could bounce quarters off of . . .

"Um, Edward, are you forgetting something?" Or someone . . .

**Chapter 30- Meredith (cutestkidsmom)**

Edward slapped his forehead. "Nessie."

Bella's tinkling laugh mixed in with the nearby sounds of the carousel. Edward took a deep, calming breath before he leaned down and quickly placed some of the scattered toys into the bag.

Taking mercy on his obvious, nervous state, Bella started dusting off some of the sand from Nessie's pants and shirt.

"Thank you." Edward smiled graciously, and when his cheeks pinked slightly, Bella couldn't help blushing herself. He was a beautiful man and extremely out of his comfort zone. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out.

"Come on," Bella said as she scooped Nessie up and handed her to Edward. "They are letting people on again. We need to hurry."

**Chapter 31- Meredith (cutestkidsmom)**

When they arrived, they opted for the horse that had a carriage, so they could all sit together. Edward placed Nessie on his lap, and Bella sat so close to him that her body heat sent a shiver through Edward.

"You cold?" Bella asked with a shy smile. It wasn't nearly cold enough to get a chill.

"Um . . . nope. Just . . . oh, look! It's moving!" Edward's stammering was so adorable that Bella felt a rush of comfort wash through her. Wrapping an arm around Edward's, she bravely nuzzled in and smiled as Nessie's laughter overpowered all other sounds around them.

**Chapter 32 - Midnight Cougar**

While Edward was thrilled his niece was having the time of her life and clearly adored Bella—having excitedly crawled over into Bella's lap on her own accord—the only thing he could focus on was the sexy brunette cozied up to his body.

He had never felt such an instant connection with anyone . . . and soon found his black-rimmed glasses steaming up at the lascivious thoughts running through his head. Edward didn't know where they were coming from or if he'd ever have the opportunity or gumption to act on them, but he certainly knew they'd make for interesting fodder for his night-time shower session, which was destined to be long and hot.

The carousel came to a jolting stop, bringing Edward out of his sexual mind-warp. And as he went to depart the ride, his thoughts shifted completely, for his eyes were met with one of the few women who had graced his bed . . . and heart.

"Tanya?"

**Chapter 33 – Lisa Harris (heartofdarkess)**

It wasn't bad enough that Edward had run into his ex, but the situation was made far worse because he was with the beautiful Bella and was certain they did, indeed, look like a family. Tanya always did have a knack for making him feel bad for wanting nothing more than a normal life.

Once she'd enticed him into her bed, Tanya pushed her own agenda on the young and impressionable man. She did not want marriage or a family, or even a steady boyfriend for that matter. Instead, Tanya insisted on forging a successful career in business with a compliant Edward by her side, plying the young man with gifts and making promises she never intended to keep.

At one point, Edward even thought he loved her, but his youth and inexperience when it concerned matters of the heart afforded him no comparison. The moment Edward made the realization he was merely a booty call, a pretty accessory for Tanya to use at her whim, he found the strength to leave her side. Three years had passed since then, but seeing the woman ten years his senior once again made it feel like it was yesterday.

As Bella and Edward stepped off the carousel, their path blocked by Tanya, Edward felt a sense of foreboding form deep within his chest.

**Chapter 34 – Lisa Harris (heartofdarkess)**

"Well, well, Edward Cullen playing happy family. Why am I not surprised?"

Dressed in a black pantsuit that was far too formal for a ride on a carousel, Tanya folded her arms across her ample chest, her ice blue eyes glancing over Edward's shoulder before they met with his once more.

Bella moved to stand beside Edward, her own brown eyes wide and darting between the two of them while Nessie began to fuss in Edward's arms.

"Hello, Tanya." Edward ducked his head, feeling like the awkward young man he once was when faced with the blond-haired woman.

It was a relief when Nessie rubbed her tired eyes and gave a whimpering cry, the sound bringing Edward back to his senses.

**Chapter 35 – Lisa Harris (heartofdarkess)**

"So, how have you been?" Tanya purred, ignoring the presence of Edward's companions, instead fixing her eyes on Edward's plush lips.

"I've been good," Edward managed, clearing his throat, feeling heat rise to the apples of his cheeks.

"Well, you sure look good," Tanya told him, her words causing a cold sweat to break out on Edward's brow. He wondered what Bella thought of him now, but there was little he could do aside from running for the hills, and he did not want that. He wasn't quite ready to let Bella go yet.

It was then Nessie let out a sharp, ear-piercing squeal.

**Chapter 36 – Lisa Harris (heartofdarkess)**

The sound of his niece's continued protestations brought Edward back from his musings. Watching Tanya wince at the shrill sounds of his niece was even quite amusing, but the moment Bella stood on her toes and licked the shell of Edward's ear before unceremoniously pinching his ass, the man nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Come on, baby, let's get our little one home to bed, then perhaps we can pick up where we left off this morning, hmm?"

Before Edward could process what had just fallen from Bella's lips, Bella had already taken his free hand and dragged him away, leaving a wide-eyed Tanya in their wake.

Bella's voice was so suggestive, each word dripping with so much lust, that Edward failed to hear the petite woman shoot one final barb at Tanya. "Catch you later, Tara!"

**Chapter 37 - Heather Abdelrahman**

Bella surprised herself with the gumption she mustered. Still in a bit of a shock from her own prowess, she turned to Edward. "I'm sorry. I just thought—"

Edward cut her off. "No, please. Don't be sorry. That was . . . ," he trailed off, grinning. They stared at each other, both smiling. Both wanted to enact what Bella had playfully suggested earlier.

Nessie had already fallen asleep in Edward's arms, a fact that both were very well aware of. Bella, continuing on her bold path, stepped a bit closer to Edward. Edward wanted to touch her, claim her, do things that he never thought he'd ever want to do with anyone. The feelings surprised even him. Hell, the feelings gave him the biggest hard-on he'd had in a very long time.

**Chapter 38 - Jennifer Garcia**

"So . . . um, would you like to come back to my place, and we can order some food?" he asked.

Bella took a quick glance at her watch. It was almost time to pick up Riley, but she didn't want to leave Edward.

He watched the mixed expressions cross her face and instantly regretted putting himself out there.

"It's okay. Another time perhaps," Edward rushed out.

Stepping forward and touching his arm, Bella said, "I want to. It's . . . I just have to run a quick errand. Text me your address, and I'll be there in less than an hour."

**Chapter 39 - Just Robin**

"Edward, I'd like you to meet Riley, my son."

Bella couldn't explain the attraction she felt for Edward or why she was so willing to jump the gun. It had been a standing policy for her to shield Riley from men like his father, the ones uninterested in sticking around.

She had a feeling about Edward, though. He'd taken an active role in the life of his niece and seemed to enjoy the time he spent with her, so when he'd looked so disappointed to part ways with her this afternoon, she decided that this—he—was a chance worth taking.

**Chapter 40 - Just Robin**

Her son.

Her son.

Edward repeated it in his head a few times before he finally thought of something coherent to say. He knew most men his age were afraid of kids and commitment, but he'd never felt that way. He was about to tell Bella how awesome it was that she was a mom, and he immediately wanted to begin planning play dates, but apparently, he'd spent too much time in his own head.

"You know what? Never mind. I can see I made a mistake. Look, I thought maybe you were different, but I see I've misjudged . . . again."

**Chapter 41 - Betti Gefecht**

Misjudged?

Again?

What . . . ? This wasn't even the first time . . . ?

Of course not—she had misjudged him repeatedly already. First, she'd had him pegged as a dad, then as a gay dad, and then . . . never mind!

Gay? (Gasp!)

Time to set things straight . . . literally. He needed to put an end to this misjudgery right now.

His glasses fogged over with the fierce determination seizing hold of him, temporarily robbing him of his sight. Luckily, his hard-on liked being misjudged just as little as its impassioned owner and switched to emergency compass needle mode.

Unerringly, Edward slammed into Bella and kissed her.

**Chapter 42 - Betti Gefecht**

And Miss Judgment kissed him back as if there were no tomorrow. Her lips parted willingly; her hot breath filled his mouth, quickly followed by her tongue. His dick probably looked as if being run over by a caterpillar, painfully pressing against the zipper inside his jeans. He needed to get it out really soon . . .

"We need to get out," Bella said, the sudden lack of grammar giving proof of her own arousal.

God, yes!

"Really, this was a mistake."

Mistake? Wow, this woman . . . Can we say 'mixed signals'? He groaned loudly.

"Um, Edward? Are you not quite well?" Bella waved her hand in front of his face, and with a jolt, Edward snapped back to reality.

**Chapter 43 - Whiti**

"Yes, yes, I'm very well. It's just that uh, uh . . . never mind." Edward had to think quick, how to stop this beautiful girl from walking out of his house and maybe his life. "Hey, Riley, do you like comics?"

A big grin appeared on Riley's face as he yelled, "Yesss! I even have my own Superman cape at home."

A boy after his own heart. Edward grabbed a box from the room next door. It was packed with costumes and paraphernalia of comic characters, a boy's paradise. One down. Now, if only he could charm Riley's Mom as easily.

**Chapter 44 - Lotty**

Bella admitted defeat and sank down on Edward's couch. A small smile appeared on her face when she saw her son playing with Edward's Superman toys. A grown man with a box full of comic stuff couldn't be that bad after all, could he?

She was startled when Edward sat down next to her.

"It looks like Riley is quite happy to stay for a little while longer." Edward, who'd in a desperate attempt to keep Bella in his home, found some courage and winked at her. "But maybe we should talk before more misunderstandings ruin this otherwise perfect day."

**Chapter 45 – Lotty**

Bella sighed deeply. "Really, Edward, it's okay."

She was very well aware of the sadness seeping into her voice. She only hoped that Edward didn't notice. For some reason, this geeky yet sexy stranger with his black-rimmed glasses was working his way into her heart already. "I get that you're not thrilled to let my son into your life. No need to apologize. Been there, done that. It's okay, really."

Only, it wasn't.

Edward's impatience and frustration were skyrocketing. For fucks's sake, was she for real? He jumped up from the couch, trying his best not to yell at Bella.

**Chapter 46 – Lotty**

"Christ, woman, just shut up for twenty seconds and listen, would ya?"

Edward started pacing in front of Bella. "The only reason I acted like a douche when you introduced Riley is because if it weren't for him playing in my living room right now, I'd drag you to my bedroom and fuck you six ways from Sunday."

Bella gasped.

Fuck! Really classy, Edward. He was just about ready to punch himself in the face for being so blunt.

"Look, I'm sorry. This is definitely not going how I'd planned." Edward took off his glasses and nervously rubbed his eyes.

**Chapter 47- Digi**

"And how, exactly, had you planned for this to go?" Bella smirked.

Edward missed the smile in her voice, and as his head was in his hands, pointed at the floor, he missed the sympathetic one on her face, too.

"I was going to charm the pants off of y—Ohmygod, not literally! What is wrong with me?" He mumbled the last part to himself as Bella's little smile bloomed into a full-on grin. "God, I mean your kid is right there!" Edward berated himself.

She didn't know what this man was doing to her. He had no smooth moves at all, but she found she couldn't care less.

**Chapter 48- Digi**

"Look, I have no idea what I'm doing," he started again as he quickly glanced up at her face and then back down to his shoes. "I just—it's just—you're just—You are beautiful, and I haven't been able to keep my mind off of you for the last two weeks. I want to get to know you. I want to know everything—your favorite color, your favorite food, your son's favorite food, his favorite—"

Bella cut off his adorable ramblings by pulling his face to hers and kissing him softly but confidently.

**Chapter 49- Digi**

Edward finally focused on Bella's face as they slowly pulled away from each other. He was thrilled to see that her face didn't show an ounce of hesitation or remorse.

"For the record, I think you're beautiful, too," she teased, "and I want to get to know you, too."

The tension melted from Edward's shoulders immediately. "Thank God!" he sighed, threw an arm around Bella's shoulders, and turned to look at Riley who sat with his back to them, easily amusing himself with Edward's own childhood toys. He shifted his body to face Bella and asked the one thing that convinced her to go for it with this beautiful man . . .

**Chapter 50 - cejsmom (or as Born calls me see-jiz-mom)**

"Do you like Italian food? I make a mean chicken parm. Perhaps you and Riley could stay for dinner, and you and I could work on the getting-to-know-each-other part."

I mean, a man who knows how to cook! Why wouldn't a girl want someone like that? Unless he knew how to iron, but that would be pushing it. Why do we keep going off on these tangents?

"We'd love to, Edward," she said, taking Edward's hands in hers. "Unfortunately, I'm raising the world's pickiest eater. How are you with grilled cheese and tomato soup?" Bella grinned at the beautiful man who was quickly capturing her heart.

**Chapter 51 – Sally (aka Alice's White Rabbit)**

"I make a mean grilled cheese, and I think I can handle opening a can of soup," Edward said with a smirk. "Maybe I'll save the chicken parm for another time, then."

Bella smiled. Another time? He's already planning for us to have another meal together? I think I am in heaven. "Let me make a quick call to my neighbor to see if she can get Jake his dinner."

Edward looked confused. "Jake?"

Bella laughed. "My very lovable mutt. No worries, Edward."

"Oh, in that case, call away. I'll just get started on making dinner."

**Chapter 52 - Sally**

As Edward was getting all the ingredients out of the fridge for making the sandwiches, a quiet chattering floated from the baby monitor sitting on the counter. "Well, I guess Nessie is finally awake."

"Want me to go get her?" Bella offered.

"I'll get her if you'll start assembling the sandwiches. I'll be right back," Edward said.

Edward returned a few minutes later with Nessie in his arms. When she spied Bella, she tucked her head into Edward's shoulder shyly.

"Hey, pretty girl," Bella cooed as she rubbed her back. "Did you have a good nap?"

Nessie peeked up at Bella and smiled.

**Chapter 53 - PoppyAnna**

"Hey, Nessie, it's just Bella. Remember? From the park this afternoon?" Edward said as Nessie's smile changed to a moan as she fussed in his arms.

"Erm, Edward? Is that Nessie's bag by the couch there?" Bella asked, pointing to the pink Disney monstrosity in the corner. "It's just . . . well, I think her diaper needs attention," Bella said, wafting her hand in front of her face.

After a full ten-second stare off, which was only broken by Riley smashing into them, Bella took control. She bounced up on her tiptoes and quickly pecked Edward's lips. "We'll do the food; you do the diaper."

**Chapter 54 - Ladyeire**

"Ness, how does something so rancid come out of someone so little and adorable?" His voice squeaked as he talked due to the fingers pinching his nose as he attempted the ever-difficult one-handed diaper change. "I mean seriously, princess. This shiiii . . . stuff is just nasty. What do they _feed_ you?"

Nessie's giggle rang through the baby monitor sitting on the counter in the kitchen. The entire one-sided conversation made Bella laugh. Even better, it made Riley laugh. The longer Edward went on, the harder it was to concentrate on the task of making dinner.

"Momma, Mr. Edward is funny."

"Riley, I think that's just the start." She smiled down at her son and ruffled his hair.

**Chapter 55 - Ladyeire**

Three hours and two sleeping kids later, Edward found himself lounging on his couch beside the beguiling and rather snarky Bella. Her running commentary of the movie they were watching was more entertaining than the movie itself.

"Seriously? What the 'h' 'e' double hockey sticks does he think that's going to accomplish? Suuuuure, go into the big, scary house after hearing a chainsaw. You'll come out in one piece. Pffffft."

He enjoyed her big, tough words, but he enjoyed her inching closer to him even more. When she had molded herself to his side, he took a chance to lean in and whisper in her ear. "You're beautiful."

**Chapter 56 – Ladyeire**

One month, four days, and twelve hours.

They had been seeing each other nearly every day for all that time, and he still hadn't made a move to get her naked and horizontal. She was beyond frustrated though it was hard to stay that way when he did such amazingly sweet things for her like rub her feet, or fix her computer, or bring her son a boxful of comic books and help him read them.

Still, if they didn't sleep together soon, she was going to just strip him down and tie him to a bed until he acquiesced. Maybe. Possibly.

FINE. Probably not, but the mental image was spectacular, made even more grand as she watched him bend over to pick her son up and throw him toward the ceiling.

In that moment, as her son squealed and Edward laughed that deep, rich laugh he had, the fact that they hadn't made love didn't seem so important. She was falling for him. And it felt magnificent.

**Chapter 57 - Ana Fluttersby**

Edward was trying to do things right, be patient, and woo the girl properly before . . . well, you know, fucking her kinkily ever after. But boy, was that hard. Ha! Hard. And now he was thirteen. He rolled his eyes at his juvenile inner monologue.

Thinking about Bella had become a full-time occupation for him. Smiling, he reflected he didn't mind a bit.

Bella, on her part, was not making things easy for him. She pouted adorably when he chastely pecked her lips at her door after one of their dates. Renee had been more than accommodating, taking care of Riley and not even complaining when he ran around naked anymore. Apparently, she approved.

Standing at her door after another amazing date, Edward decided that if she invited him in for coffee once more, he would accept. And, this time, he'd try his luck, too.

**Chapter 58 - Amber's Pen**

"So . . . " Edward hesitated in Bella's doorway, nervously pushing his glasses up his nose.

"So . . . ?" Bella mirrored hopefully, leaning towards him.

He held her gaze and smiled shyly before leaning forward and brushing his mouth against hers. When he moved to press his lips against her throat, goosebumps rose on her skin.

Bella couldn't remember ever feeling this much anticipation for a man's touch. Every heat-filled glance, every gentle touch between them during these last few weeks had only made her more drawn to him. And now she wanted more.

With a sly grin, she grabbed his shirt and pulled him inside.

**Chapter 59 - MistresSmut**

Oh, this. This, Edward knew. Woo the girl; treat the girl right, and then make her weak at the knees.

As Bella closed the door, he moved in closer so that when she turned, all he had to do was walk forward a little. Back to the door, Bella's pupils grew wide almost immediately, and her breath hitched. Edward leaned down a few inches and touched his nose to hers, rubbing one side and then the other.

Bella giggled.

"What?" asked Edward, moving back a bit.

"No, no." Bella looped her fingers through his belt loops and pulled him closer…

**Chapter 60 - MistresSmut**

She reached up towards his face and touched Edward's glasses with a faint smile. "Your glasses are fogging up." She tugged a little. "How blind are you without these?" A little shake of the head and Bella pulled them the rest of the way off and put them blindly on the little round table by the door.

Bella wrapped her fingers into copper curls and pulled him down towards her mouth—a second of shared breath and then tiny explosions all throughout her body. Edward touched his tongue to her lips, delicately asking permission. Hands grabbed her hips . . .

**Chapter 61 - MistresSmut**

Edward pulled her closer and ran his hands down the backs of her thighs, trying to lift her up. Still kissing, Bella attempted to wrap her legs around Edward's waist. Nope, too much coordination required.

He spun them around and guided her towards the couch. He sat, pulling Bella into a straddle. She pulled away so they were still nose-to-nose, breathing each other's breath. He ran both hands up her hips and back, palmed them over her shoulder blades, and pulled her down into another kiss. Bella's shoes dropped off and hit the floor, making them giggle together.

**Chapter 62 - Heather (dream)**

Edward slowly started the pathway to the hem of Bella's shirt and began to fiddle with it, not sure how she would react.

Bella opened her eyes to look into Edward's and saw the most sparkling, shy, green eyes with a hint of mischief in them looking back at her asking for permission.

Edward slowly grabbed the hem of Bella's shirt and pulled it up ever so gently.

Bella pulled away from Edward, so he could slip it over her head.

The blush that crept over Edward's cheeks made Bella smile the sweetest little smile at him.

**Chapter 63 - Heather(dream)**

After a moment of observing the most beautiful woman sitting on his lap, Edward began roaming Bella's body with his hands.

It sent the most wonderful sensations through Bella, and she leaned down to start kissing him as his hands roamed.

Edward reached Bella's breast and hesitated for a moment before Bella grabbed his hands and placed them on top of her bra.

This had Edward feeling like electricity was running through him. He had wanted to do this since the day in the park as Bella rested against him on the carousel.

At the sound of a moan, Edward . . .

**Chapter 64 – Mina Rivera**

Edward couldn't hold back anymore. He grabbed a handful of Bella's long silky hair and smashed their lips together. She let out another moan, feeling the passion for this man coursing through her veins, igniting her with desire.

The kiss was hot and consuming. They were both breathless when they pulled apart, but his lips never left her skin.

Edward slowly kissed up her elegant neck, letting his tongue glide over her earlobe before gently taking it in his mouth, nipping at it playfully with his teeth and slowly caressing the soft skin of her back as he did.

**Chapter 65 – Mina Rivera**

Bella swallowed as his hands moved further upward, pulling down the straps of her bra. He pulled away only long enough to remove the rest of the material from her body before pulling her down for a searing kiss.

Edward realized that moving things to the sofa hadn't been a good idea. He wanted her in a bed where he could take his time exploring every inch of her. With that thought in mind, he stood up.

Bella gasped and wrapped her legs around his waist, surprised by his strength. She hadn't realized he was actually that strong.

Little did she know, she wasn't the only one surprised . . .

**Chapter 66 – Mina Rivera**

Edward couldn't believe he was able to pull off that move. Apparently, moving heavy comic-book-filled boxes at his shop all these years had paid off.

Giving himself a mental high five, he carried the beautiful woman down the hall wherehe was then faced with a hallway of doors.

_How big was this place?_ he asked himself. And more importantly, which door led to her bedroom?

Bella was doing something that felt fantastic on his neck, and he hated to interrupt her. His cock would certainly never forgive him; he was already weeping with the need to be inside this amazing woman.

**Chapter 67 – Mina Rivera**

Bella felt Edward's hesitation, knowing instantly what the problem was.

She pulled away from his delicious neck long enough to point down the hallway. "My bedroom," was all she said before going back to lick that amazing jaw of his.

Edward's knees nearly buckled but was able to remain standing. With his hands on her ass, he power-walked down the hall and opened the last door.

He barely registered what her bedroom looked like. All he saw was the king-sized bed in the middle and didn't hesitate to make his way to it, falling down on it with Bella still in his arms.

**Chapter 68 – Cara No**

Both naked and beyond turned on, Edward's shyness flew out the window, replaced by a sense of I-gotta-have-you-right-fucking-now, and Bella's insecurities faded with each hungry look Edward gave her. In return, it made her bold. She felt sexy because of Edward, and she loved him for it. Well, one of the many reasons.

And there it was. Love.

Fueled by the realization that she had fallen for him completely, she pushed Edward and straddled him the second his back hit the mattress. She kissed his chest, spurred on by his heavy breathing, and finally zeroed in on the grand prize.

Hot damn. This sexy geek was blessed in the making.

**Chapter 69 – Cara No**

"Jesus Christ!" Edward hissed and watched with a predatory look in his eyes as Bella took his cock in her mouth. God, that fucking tongue of hers . . . as if he needed another reason to love this woman. "Oh, baby."

Actions worked better than words for Edward, and now he wanted to show his, uh, appreciation?

Not saying a thing, he gave Bella a nudge, then positioned himself lower on the bed, his feet landing on the pillows. He kissed her smooth skin, lost in her softness and incredible scent, and didn't clue Bella in until his hot breath over her pussy made her whimper.

Then Bella winked and returned to sucking him, causing Edward to groan.

Sixty-nine was now his lucky number.

"I fucking love you, Bella," he blurted out . . . while kissing her clit.

Oh, shit.

**Chapter 70 - Ladyeire**

And there it was. Out of his mouth and into the sexually charged air of the bedroom.

L O V E, with the added FUCKING for emphasis. If Bella's mouth hadn't been full of Edward's hard cock, it would be hanging open.

"Shit. Bella? Are you okay? I didn't mean to . . .SHIT!"

The lack of response worked like a glass of ice water on the raging hard-on he had been sporting nearly all night. He slipped from her lips as he moved, careful not to jostle her too much, so that he could look her in the eye.

"I know I totally cocked that delivery up, but I mean it. I love you. I think maybe I loved you that first day in the grocery store."

**Chapter 71 - Ladyeire**

Speechless. She was totally speechless.

She knew _she_ had fallen for him, but she never dared to hope he returned her feelings.

She closed her still-gaping mouth and let a slow smile turn the corners up. Her eyes prickled with the tears of a truly happy woman.

"You didn't cock anything up, Edward. It fits us that you would just sort of blurt that out in the middle of some frankly hot-as-hell sex." Tucking an errant hair behind her ear, she looked down at their hands between them on the bed and smiled wider. "I love you, too. I really didn't think it could ever be this easy."

All she heard before being jumped on and held firmly to the bed by a very aroused and masculine body was . . . "Thank fucking god!"

**Chapter 72 - Yummy**

Edward's fingers dusted down her neck, meandered delicately over the swells of her ample breasts, and traced the exquisite curves of her petite hourglass figure. When Bella's skin became covered in goose bumps, he let out a raspy chuckle.

"Mmmm," she moaned breathily, taking in this gorgeous man before her. "What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking, glasses or not, I enjoy reading your skin as if it's a page of Braille."

Her eyelids fluttered as his scorching lips found the pulse point below her jaw. "You're giving me chills. I can't help the effect you have on me."

**Chapter 73 - Yummy**

As he licked and nipped at the soft flesh of her breasts, his hand traveled south toward the Promised Land. Her nails scratched down his back as she spread her legs in order for him to feel what he did to her.

She was soaked and completely unashamed.

"Oh God, Bella," he groaned, dragging his index and middle fingers up and down her sodden entrance. Slipping the long digits inside, she arched her back just as he dipped his face to wrap his lips around her pert nipple.

"Yessss," she hissed and slithered her hand between their writhing bodies, his cock her destination.

**Chapter 74 – MarLea Pie**

"Oh _fuuuuuck_," Edward moaned into her flesh as her warm hand gripped his impressive length.

"So hard and . . . _ahhhh_ . . . so thick." Bella's breath caught as Edward bit lightly on her nipple then laved it with his tongue to ease and soothe the pleasurable sting.

Her words were lost, and her grip on his cock slacked as his thick fingers slowly pulled out and pushed back into her throbbing pussy.

"Mmmm, just for you, Bella," he mumbled as he paused and watched his fingers slide in and out.

"Such a hot . . . " Edward added another finger.

"wet . . . " Slow deep thrust in.

"pretty . . . " Slow tortuous pull out.

"pussy." Slowly in, slowly out.

"Just for me."

**Chapter 75 – MarLea Pie**

Bella had never before been as aroused as she was at that moment.

Her sweet, Batman-tee-wearing, comic-book-loving geek was a sex god.

A sex god with a huge, thick cock.

She tightened her hold around him, the soft skin of her fingers fisting the long, silky flesh of his dick.

"Faster, Edward," she begged. "Fuck me faster with your fingers."

His cock twitched at her words and grew harder in her grip.

"_Ungh,_ Bella . . . so fucking hot," Edward groaned.

She was torn between losing herself in this unbelievable sensation and watching this stunning man lose himself in his.

**Chapter 76 - Lotty**

Bella was panting heavily. She could feel that amazing, tingling feeling creeping its way into her body, setting every nerve on fire.

"Edward . . . fuck! Stop!"

Edward immediately froze, insecurity written all over his face. Was he doing something wrong?

He made an attempt to roll away from her, but Bella was having none of that. She let go of his cock and took his face between her hands.

She looked up at him, determined to reassure her geeky sex god. "Shhhh, baby, it's all good," she whispered softly. "I want to come when you are inside me is all."

_Oooooh . . . _

**Chapter 77 - Amber's Pen**

"Thank fuck . . . ," Edward groaned, relief washing over him. Bella lay back and spread her legs. Gazing down at her soaking wet lips, Edward couldn't help touching himself.

He moved over her, pushing his tongue into her waiting mouth and finding her hot, pulsing center again with his fingers.

Eyes on each other, Bella grasped his rigid cock and guided it towards her opening.

"I feel like we've waited forever," she whispered, pushing his tip inside.

Edward groaned and cursed as he slid into her warm pussy. She felt incredible, and he couldn't help telling her so as they found a delicious rhythm.

**Chapter 78 - Betti Gefecht**

"You feel incredible," Edward panted. "I've fantasized about this, jacked off imagining you like this . . . naked . . . under me . . . you, unghhh . . . fuck, I can't tell you how much I . . . you're so . . . "

"Oh, shut uuuuup," Bella moaned, growing impatient with the excruciatingly slow way he kept undulating his hips. "You're, too – ungh and everything – but stop babying me and fuck me. I love you. Fuck me like you mean it!"

Somewhere in Bella's hallway, his Clark Kent glasses probably fogged over in sympathy. God, this woman was a dream come alive! Supergirl, only with a potty mouth. She was Catwoman without a costume. She was his own . . .

**Chapter 79 - Betti Gefecht**

" . . . fucking Wonder Woman!" he blurted breathlessly.

He quickly pulled out, leaving Bella _wondering_ indeed for a second. She stared at his condom-covered cock. When the hell had he put the rubber on? Was this a default setting with her geek-gone-sex god? And why the hell had that glorious part of his anatomy left her pussy?

Before she could complain, Edward had practically folded her in half, pinned her arms down on either side of her head and entered her in one unerring move.

"I'll show you how much I mean it," he growled and started thrusting in earnest.

"Holy shit, Batman!" she cried out.

**Chapter 80 - WardLover TwiFan**

"That's right," Edward panted. "You light up the Bat Signal and . . . "

He took a deep breath and then with each thrust, "I. Enter. The. Bat. Cave."

Bella's rhythm faltered momentarily.

"Did I take it too far?" Edward asked as the blush returned to his cheeks.

"Too far?" Bella practically groaned. "No, no, no," she chanted. "My brain was just connecting Bat Signal to headlights to nipples . . . Oh, forget it! Just keep fucking me!"

"You asked for it," Edward replied. He grabbed both of her hands and pinned them with his own above her head. He began to thrust hard and deep again.

**Chapter 81- Digi**

"UNGHH," Bella moaned as she arched her back, trying to somehow get closer to her own personal Batman.

"How are you doing down there, Wonder Woman?" Edward groaned, getting closer and closer to what he had only dreamed about for weeks.

"Fucking fantastic!" she screamed in return. "Just . . . a little . . . bit . . . harder . . . UNF!" Bella had never felt so alive, so loved . . .

Edward was right there with her, reaching higher and higher. "So close, baby . . . Are you close, too?"

She wriggled out of Edward's grasp and scratched down his back, grabbing his ass and squeezing, wondering how this—how he—could possibly be this good. "Just . . . touch me!"

**Chapter 82- Digi**

"Fuck, yes! I love you!" Edward yelled as he lifted up to lean on one arm. His right hand snaked down between Bella's legs and rubbed her right where she needed it.

The slight change in the angle of his thrusts pushed her right over the edge. "Oh! Yesyesyesyes," she whispered almost to herself as she felt a tightening from deep within her body.

Edward felt her body gripping him harder, like his cock was getting a really fantastic hug, "YES! YES! YES!" he cried, their sounds mixing in the most beautiful harmony either of them could ever imagine.

**Chapter 83 - Abby**

It had been an amazing eight months since Edward and Bella took their relationship to the next level.

Bella was a nervous wreck. She was at Comic Con with Edward, and she was trying to calm her nerves. She had secretly signed up for the Cosplay competition, and she was about to go on stage.

She had never heard of cosplay before meeting Edward, but her interest was piqued since the day she'd seen the framed photograph of Batman and a scantily clad Catwoman hanging behind the register at his store.

Mesmerized, she'd asked Edward about it.

"That's me at Comic Con with my friend Yaya."

Bella was thunderstruck. "You're Batman?"

Edward nodded.

"You. Me. Backroom. Now!"

**Chapter 84 - Abby**

Edward's knees were bouncing restlessly as he watched the Cosplay competition. He checked the time on his phone again. Bella was still MIA, and he was worried that she had gotten lost.

He was just about to text her when he heard the crowd cheering. He looked up to see what the fuss was all about. It was Wonder Woman with her golden lasso twirling up in the air.

The woman was putting on a great performance. He was impressed, not only by her showmanship, but also by the details she had put into her costume.

He wished Bella could see this. Then he took a good look at the sexy warrior princess on stage.

Holy shit! That was _his_ Wonder Woman!

**Chapter 85 - Abby**

Edward was in hell. With eyes tightly closed and his arms crossed at his chest, he silently began to recite the states and their capitals in alphabetical order as he and Bella waited for the judges to deliberate. She, being near him, dressed like the superheroine of his dreams, was torture.

"Baby, why aren't you looking at me? Do you not like my surprise?" Bella asked as she nervously bit her lip.

He opened his eyes and turned his body towards her. Leaning close to her ear, he tightened his grip on the sides of her chair, her unique scent filling his nose, driving him even crazier than he already was.

**Chapter 86 – Abby**

"Hate it, baby? No, I don't hate it. I fucking love it! I love it so fucking much that once those idiot judges announce the winners, I'll be taking you upstairs and tearing it off of you to show you just how much I love it. Fucking hell, Bella—Wonder Woman? Baby, I just, grrr . . . I'm going to tear into you! Soon!"

Edward's voice shook with the force of his arousal. He had locked his body in place, fearing that he would throw Bella over his shoulder and take her to the nearest room he could find so he could claim what was his.

**Chapter 87 - cejsmom**

"Aw, babe, I'm sorry you didn't win. Those delusional judges don't know a perfect costume when they see one. Yours was the best costume that I've ever seen at an event like this," Edward lamented. "I do love these gold wrist bands though. I wonder how they would work if we used them to help bind you to the bed," his mood quickly changing from sorrow to lust again.

Giggling as she looked up at the man she adored, Bella gently slapped him on the chest. "Edward, my Dark Prince, shhh…not here. Let's go up to our room where we can really put your theory to the test. Why do you think I paid extra for these?"

**Chapter 88 – cejsmom**

"What's put such a smile on your face, sweetheart?" Edward, proudly thinking it was his recent prowess in their lovemaking, wasn't quite prepared for his lover's reply.

"I keep thinking of that Na'vi wannabe and how people are going to react to her blue skin when she goes to work on Monday. She told me the dye won't wash off for a few weeks; I guess she deserved to win the competition with that kind of dedication. Can you imagine running into her in the break room?" Laughing hysterically, they found themselves lying in a heap on the floor, Bella's costume strewn around them.

**Chapter 89 – cejsmom**

"Bella, go away with me."

"Um . . . aren't we away now?"

"No, I want to take you away again, somewhere romantic. Somewhere I can thank you for this amazing gift you have given me. Dressing up, all the hours you put into creating your costume, perfecting your role-play. You mean the world to me; let me show you how much, please." Edward picked Bella up off the floor, gently laid her in their bed, and leaning down to kiss her, spoke once more.

"A distant cousin has this beautiful retreat on a private island. I know you will love it."

"A private island? Wow, that sounds lovely. What's it called?"

"It's called The Cliffs."

**Chapter 90 - Shell**

Edward grabbed the back of Riley's life jacket as he bounced up and down while leaning over the edge of the boat. They'd just gotten their first view of the island where his cousin ran his famous, first-class resort.

"Careful, buddy! You're gonna fall in if you don't watch out."

"But there it is!" Riley screamed, still jumping as he pointed toward the approaching beach. "I can see it! We're almost there! I've never even been to the beach before, much less an island!" Riley threw his arms around Edward, giving him a fierce hug before running to the front of the speedboat.

**Chapter 91 - Shell**

Edward could practically feel the smile stretch across his heart as Riley nattered on to the driver of the boat about whatever random thought was floating through his mind. Bella's small hand slid into his, and she laced their fingers together as she leaned into Edward's side.

"Thank you for bringing him, too. I don't think I've ever seen him this excited."

Leaning down, Edward kissed Bella's temple and smiled as his other hand automatically sought out the small ring box in the pocket of his shorts. "Of course I wanted him here. He's the best. Wingman. Ever."

**Chapter 92 – Ana Fluttersby**

Watching Edward with Riley, doing something as mundane as building a sand castle, was doing dangerous things to Bella's heart.

She hadn't fooled herself about her feelings for him; she was as clear as water as to how much she loved him. However, this perfect picture of her man with her little boy had her imagining a life she had not dared confess to wanting, even to herself.

As a wave threatened to destroy their sandy construction, Riley screamed for Edward to stop it to which Edward laughed and shook his head.

When the water receded, he clapped and leaped happily. "Edward, look! The moat is full!"

"We need to find fierce and hungry alligators now, Riley!" Edward exclaimed, equally excited before turning and winking at Bella.

**Chapter 93 – Ana Fluttersby**

Edward was kind of terrified of becoming an instant dad. What if he was not any good at it? Even if he thought he had learned a thing or two these past few months, it had been his unmistakable lack of skills in the kids' department that brought Bella into his life.

But he feared being without them even more. He loved this. He loved them.

He was having so much fun playing, being foolish, and laughing during the day and having Bella's lustful, eager body during the night.

But it went beyond that; he felt complete with them.

He noticed Bella's wistful eyes and smile, and in them, he found all the confirmation he needed.

She wanted this, too.

**Chapter 94 – Jennifer Garcia**

That night at dinner in the resort's fancy restaurant, Edward, Bella, and Riley enjoyed a family dinner. Edward had plans for the vacation but wasn't sure when to execute them. But in that moment, looking at the two people he loved most in his life, he knew the time was right.

After they ordered dessert, Edward pulled a small box from his pocket, moved to Bella's side of the table, and knelt down.

Bella, paying attention to Riley at the moment, hadn't seen Edward's movements until he was right under her nose. She startled and looked into his glistening eyes.

**Chapter 95 – Jennifer Garcia**

When she took in the whole scene, her hand flew to her chest. The surprise of him before her on bended knee sent warmth and jolts of happiness through her body. This is it, she thought. This is the real deal, what I've been waiting for my whole life.

Riley sat in his chair, confused as to why Edward was on the floor but remained quiet and watched the scene unfold with the rest of the patrons.

"Edward," Bella breathed.

**Chapter 96 – Jennifer Garcia **

"Bella, your kind heart led you to me that day in the grocery store. For the first time in my life, I've felt understood. Well, after our mess of misunderstandings, but you and me, Wonder Woman and Batman, are meant to be. I have found in you and Riley something I never thought I'd have—epic, unconditional love." He looked up at Bella, so nervous, while his hands opened the box and presented the ring. "Will you spend the rest of your life with me? Will you marry me, Bella?"

**Chapter 97 – Jennifer Garcia**

With her hands covering her mouth and tears streaming down her face, she jumped from her chair into Edward's arms and knocked him over. On the floor, straddling Edward, Bella yelled, "Yes! Yes!"

As the restaurant broke out in applause, Riley shot off his chair and joined the dog pile to celebrate.

"So, does this mean I can call you daddy now?" Riley asked in a matter of fact tone.

Edward looked at Bella and she shrugged. Their unconventional little family did things their own way, and if that's what Riley wanted, well, why not?

"Sure, buddy."

**Chapter 98- Quant Um Fizzx**

The remainder of the evening was a blur to Bella. A big ol' euphoric blur.

Edward had shown her more of the island's beautiful sites and features. Or at least, they were probably beautiful. Her mind was rather preoccupied.

She was getting married. To Edward.

And her ring, if she wasn't mistaken, seemed to have two twin Art Deco caped crusader silhouettes on either side.

They were getting married.

"Look at the flowers, Bella." She saw potential bouquets.

"Wow, that sunset is as red as The Flash." She imagined bridesmaids' gowns cut from the silken sky.

Married. Edward, Riley, and Bella. Forming a Justice League of their very own.

**Chapter 99 - PAD (Postapocalypticdepository)**

Anxious for his new role as husband and father, Edward was also eager to add a Power Girl or a Superboy to his mini league.

Just the thought of parenting another baby hero and growing it in Bella's pumpkin patch gave Edward a tungsten hard-on the real Batman would be envious of.

Planning everything, Edward even secretly flew in Renee and Esme—to nanny Riley—so he could properly romance his bride-to-be.

Edward had wild plans for Bella that she wouldn't soon forget. You see, Edward's cousin, owner of the island, had given Edward the keys to his "Cave of Kink."

**Chapter 100 - PAD (Postapocalypticdepository)**

Dying to beta test and break in some new DC sex toys, Edward blindfolded Bella and wound her tightly with Wonder Woman's lasso, carefully leading her underground, deep into the pits of The Cliffs.

Instantly, when Bella heard the snap of the wrought iron latch, she felt that wave of excitement as the faucet of her arousal flooded between her legs.

She had always wanted to step up their lovemaking but found it nearly impossible with Riley there. Now, there wasn't anything holding Edward back.

"Woman, you make me so hard. Tonight, you'll find out why I'm really called Batman."

**Chapter 101 – karenec**

"Oh, God," Bella babbled. "Please tell me that you'll fuck me wearing the costume . . . or at least the mask." She shivered when Edward's soft laugh reverberated against the cave's walls. "You remembered the bag of toys, right?"

Edward let out a low whistle. "Damn, this lasso must really be magic." His fingers trailed over Bella's arm, raising goose bumps on her overheated skin. "I'll have to remember that for the future. Next time, I want to be the one that gets tied up."

"Jesus," Bella groaned, "is it much farther?"

"Not long now, Wonder Woman," Edward assured.

**Chapter 102 - Whiti **

Edward removed the blindfold, giving Bella the full effect of the Caped Crusader. She giggled in delight as he was all that and more, the tights, cape, and mask, along with the signal. Edward turned around, and Bella realised his pants had no arse, and all she really wanted to do was to get her hands on his sexy butt. Edward smiled smugly, knowing he'd had the desired effect on his prey, tied up for his pleasure. He leant down, kissing Bella up her neck til he reached her ear and whispered, "Where do you want me to start, pretty girl?"

**Chapter 103 - IA**

"Well, I don't know, Batman . . . What kind of tools do you have in that sexy utility belt of yours?"

Edward grinned smugly. "That's for me to know and for you to find out."

He lead his willing captive to the bed that took up the back of the room where he promptly laid her face down and retied her wrists and ankles to the bedposts. Spread-eagled and at his mercy, just a few knots away from the magnificence that was his naked fiancée, Edward took a few seconds to catch his breath and thank his lucky stars once again.

**Chapter 104 - IA**

He had never been so glad to see Bella wearing only a sarong and a skimpy bikini held with a few flimsy strings. No fumbling with buttons or straps. A few pulls and nothing was left in the way. He took in the golden expanse of her back, the lovely roundness of her lily-white buttocks, her parted thighs . . . and rubbed his hands to warm them. Bella didn't know, but while she had attended the hotel's yoga class, Edward's cousin had given him massage lessons, and apparently, the effleurage gene ran in his veins as well. Once she was perfectly relaxed, he'd pounce.

**Chapter 105 - Pates and Viv**

And pounce he did! He teasingly ran his fingers up her legs, then . . . "whack!" He planted a nice handprint on the left side of her ass.

Bella was stunned yet very aroused. She lifted her hips up while moaning, "More! I want more, Edward!"

He didn't wait but a minute and spanked her other cheek. He was leaking with anticipation. He needed to take her, wanted to claim her. He wanted to boldly go where no man had gone before!

He climbed up behind her, ran his fingers through her wet pussy, then slid his fingers back to her . . .

**Chapter 106 - Pates and Viv**

As he slid his fingers back to circle the rim of her ass, he heard her whimper and moan, "Yessss!"

"You want this, baby?"

"Edward, pleeease!"

"How about I fill your ass with this?" He tossed a butt plug onto the bed.

"After that, I'm going to fuck your pussy until you can't walk tomorrow."  
Edward knew exactly how turned on Bella was from his filthy mouth. She was desperate and starting to writhe.

He closed his eyes in preparation of what he was about to do. And when he opened them, he knew Bella saw the utter hunger staring back at her.

**Chapter 107 - Heather Abdelrahman**

Edward looked down at Bella's delectable ass. He wanted her so badly, he salivated. After grabbing the small bottle of lube he brought along with him, he spread her cheeks gently apart. Bella moaned at his touch. He couldn't help but lick her from top to bottom, or bottom to top, depending on how you looked at it. Being here with Bella this way made him feel more of a superhero than ever. She made him feel that. And he wanted to make sure she knew just how deeply he felt.

**Chapter 108 - Heather Abdelrahman**

Edward slowly ran his tongue across her glistening slit, tasting her essence. After what seemed like wonderful bliss, Bella felt Edward press a long finger inside of her. Gasping, she tightened up. "Relax, baby," Edward purred from behind her. "I'll be gentle . . . at first. But hold on, 'cause I intend to fly you to the moon faster than a speeding bullet." Bella couldn't help but smile at Edward's reference, which made her relax, allowing Edward to delve deeper.

**Chapter 109 - Heather Abdelrahman**

Just when she thought it couldn't get any better, Edward added another finger in her ass and used his other hand to find her clit. That's all it took for Bella to start mewing as her body shuddered in pure bliss. She wasn't sure how she could move within the restraints, but she found a way to grind further into Edward's fingers and mouth. And as it began, it seemed like her orgasm took on a life of its own, going on and on and on. Edward couldn't help feeling satisfied, knowing that he was the one who had drawn out her release. He brought this pleasure to _his_ Wonder Woman, but he wasn't done. He had other things in mind for his little exemplar. Edward was just getting started.

**Chapter 110 – EE**

A long shudder ran through Bella, causing her spine to arch, her ass brushing against his painful erection. Edward leaned close, his lips against her ear. "Okay, baby?"

"Yes," she sighed.

Frowning, Edward undid the restraints and gently turned her to face him. He took a minute to drink in how she looked against the stark white of the sheets, her dark hair spread around the linens, her skin flushed and damp with exertion, and her lips full and kissable.

His desire burned bright and hot, but a long wave of tenderness ran through him.

Suddenly, he needed to be close and tight with her. He still needed her, but how he needed her had changed.

**Chapter 111 – EE**

Edward's mouth captured Bella's in a long, passionate kiss, his tongue wanton and deep, leaving her breathless and panting.

"Edward . . . ," she whispered.

"You're mine, Bella. And right now, I'm going to show you how much you mean to me." Slowly he slid in, her pussy swollen and wet around him. Groaning, he buried his head into the nape of her neck.

Nothing could compare to this. Nothing ever felt this fucking good—or as right.

For him, it never would.

He was going to make damned sure she felt the same way.

**Chapter 112 - KK**

"Was that okay, baby?" Edward panted nervously as he held Bella against his chest. They were both covered in sweat and . . . other things, but cleaning up was the last thing on his mind.

What they had just shared had rocked him, and he needed the reassurance that she'd felt the same thing. He had already known Bella was the love of his life—the bacon to his eggs, the butter to his popcorn . . . the lube to his anal beads, but somehow the experience they'd just shared had shifted their relationship into something stronger and slightly frightening.

Edward shifted slightly in an effort to get a response from his quiet lover. What if he had misinterpreted the situation? What if she hadn't felt the earth move and the stars realign? What if . . .

The first wet plop of drool startled Edward, making him jump. He was so keyed up, he could feel the exact path the liquid took as it puddled on his chest before running down his side. He couldn't hold back his quiet chuckle as Bella's lips parted, releasing a sweet little snore. He'd apparently fucked his girl unconscious.

**Chapter 113 - KK**

Gathering her up in his arms, Edward used his feet to tug the covers up over them. Bella didn't move other than to snuggle closer, putting her freezing cold toes against his nice warm calves.

"This is me loving you," Edward whispered in her ear as he closed his eyes.

What had started as a random, boring, and ordinary event had altered the entire course of his life. With sleep tugging at him, Edward let himself drift off with the girl of his dreams snoring softly in his embrace.

**Chapter 114 - chayasara**

Hand in hand, Edward and Bella returned to the hotel the next morning, Riley greeting them in the lobby with a crashing, crushing hug. "Mommy! Daddy! C'mon! You gotta see what I did!"

Edward looked at Esme, waiting for some kind of explanation, but Esme just stood there grinning, shaking her head and placing her thumb and forefinger to her lips with a twist.

Taking one of their hands in each of his, a bouncing Riley led Bella and Edward toward their room, practically dragging them down the hall.

**Chapter 115 - chayasara**

"Slow down, Riley," Bella scolded, but the smile on her face belied her reprimand.

"The card, daddy! Put the card in!"

Edward laughed as he slid the card into the aperture, waiting for the little green light. He turned the handle just as Riley tugged on his pants leg.

"Turn the light on!" Riley squealed.

As the three of them entered the room, Edward flicked the switch, revealing the transformation that had taken place. Bella's hand flew to her mouth, and a sharp intake of breath was the only sound in the room.

**Chapter 116 - chayasara**

"Oh my God, Riley! What have you done?"

"Do you like it? Do you like it?" Riley looked up at his mother, his eyebrows drawing together, his bottom lip held captive by his teeth, waiting for Bella to recover.

"Riley, how—I mean what—I mean who—I mean, when did you do this?"

"Mommy, you and Daddy were gone for a looong time! I wanted to make you a surprise. Don't you like it?"

**Chapter 117 - chayasara**

Bella looked around the room covered in Riley's artwork. Taped to every square inch of the mirror were Riley's drawings, and yarn was strung across the room like a spider's web, clothespins holding more of his art. She recognized a picture he had drawn of the three of them in superhero costumes. She was Wonder Woman; Edward, Batman; and Riley, Superman—complete with his red cape.

"Oh, honey, I love your surprise!"

Riley's grin couldn't get any bigger.

Bella's own grin never left her face as she slowly examined each colorful drawing. Several were of Bella and Riley, playing in the park. She could make out Riley's attempt to draw a carousel, recreated no doubt from the story she had told him of her day with Edward and Nessie. Bella laughed when she realized Riley hadn't forgotten Jake either. There he was, sprawled on his back, four paws in the air as Riley scratched his belly. She laughed even louder when she saw that Riley had drawn her mom frantically chasing him, naked but for a red cape. And there was Edward, sitting on a couch with Riley in his lap, comic books strewn everywhere. Still smiling, she recognized Rose and Em's faces as they pushed Nessie in a stroller resembling the Batmobile. Picture after picture, Bella saw moments of Riley's life through her son's eyes.

**Chapter 118 - chayasara**

Bella knelt down and pulled Riley into a hug, then held him away for a moment, examining every feature of his face. "You're really happy, aren't you, Ri?"

"Yeah, mommy, the happiest!"

Edward had remained where he was, his eyes never leaving Bella. He had watched her as she studied each picture and now watched her as she wrapped Riley in her arms, eyes closed, holding him to her heart, the love welling in his own chest until he had to remind himself to breathe.

Never in his life did he think he would have it all—a beautiful, compassionate, sexy woman who understood and accepted him so completely, an adoring little boy who now called him daddy, and a heart so filled with happiness, he had to remind himself daily that this life was real, a fantasy no more.

"Edward," Bella whispered, appearing in front him, "are you okay?"

"I'm more than okay, beautiful. I think I just had an epiphany."

"Care to share?"

"Gladly." Edward stared into Bella's eyes, trying to convey the love that overwhelmed him. He brought her close to him, speaking softly. "I know that it was fate that brought you to me. I know that you and Riley will always be home to me. But most of all, Bella, I finally understand what gives my life meaning. It's quite simple, really. We were born to love; we were born to _be_ loved. _You_ are what gives my life meaning—_you_."

**~ Fin ~**

* * *

Contributors

Abby (Abegaile Reyes)

Amber's Pen

Ana Fluttersby

Betti Gefecht

Cara No

Cejsmom Twifan

Chayasara

Chocaholic

Claire Bear

Digi Fiction (digit22)

Heather (Dreamalittledream)

Heather Abdelrahman

Intricacy (IA)

Jayme Ty Zane

Jennifer Garcia (Itlnbrt)

Just Robin

Karen Ec

Kitkat

Ladyeire Author

Lisa Harris (HeartOfDarkess)

LosT-In-Twific (Lotty)

MarLea Pie

Melanie (EE)

Meredith (cutestkidsmom)

Midnight Cougar

Mina Rivera

Mistressmut Matriarch

Pates Greeneyes

Poppy Anna (Well, Not Ok, Shit! I Did It)

Postapocalypticdepository

QuantumFizzx

Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy

Sally Hopkinson (Alice's White Rabbit)

Sandy Southern

Shell Shock

Viv

Wardlover Twifan

Whiti Shades


End file.
